memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das kosmische Band
Deanna Troi verliert ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten und die ''Enterprise'' wird von einer unbekannten Kraft vom Kurs weggezogen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Deanna Troi verabschiedet sich gerade von einer Patientin, als sie starke Kopfschmerzen bekommt. In ihrem Arbeitszimmer bricht sie schließlich unter den Schmerzen zusammen. Als Deanna wieder zu sich kommt, bemerkt sie, dass sie ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten verloren hat. Eine medizinische Untersuchung zeigt einen leichten Hirnschaden an. Merkwürdige Sensorenanzeigen, die im nächsten Augenblick wieder verschwinden, versetzen derweil die Brückencrew in Aufregung. Selbst bei vollem Halt driftet die Enterprise trotzdem weiter. Kein Manöver gelingt, sie aus diesem Sog zu befreien. Geordi und Data finden heraus, das die Enterprise ''sich in einem Strom zweidimensionaler Partikel befindet, von dem sie mitgezogen wird. Deanna verzweifelt derweil an ihrer Situation. Die Menschen kommen ihr genauso real wie Holodeckfiguren vor, da sie sie nicht mehr spürt. Sie kündigt ihren Dienst auf der ''Enterprise. Weitere Versuche, dem Schwarm zu entkommen, schlagen fehl. Ebenso wenig gelingt es Data, eine Kommunikation mit dem Schwarm aufzubauen. Da wird das Ziel des Schwarms erkennbar. Ein kosmisches Band. Seine Graviationskräfte werden die Enterprise ''zerreißen. Captain Picard zwingt Deanna mit Data gemeinsam an einer Kommunikation zu arbeiten. Trotz Zweifeln hat sie nun die entscheidende Idee: Die Partikel werden vom kosmischen Band angelockt, wie Motten vom Licht. Deshalb soll die ''Enterprise das kosmische Band imitieren, indem mit dem Hauptdeflektor die charakteristischen Vibrationen emittiert werden. Die Enterprise kommt so frei, und der Teilchenschwarm setzt seinen Weg zum kosmischen Band fort. Als die Partikel das kosmische Band erreichen, wird Deanna von Glücksgefühlen überströmt, die von den Teilchen kommen. Ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten sind zurückgekehrt. Langfassung Teaser Counselor Deanna Troi hat gerade eine Sitzung mit Fähnrich Janet Brooks, die vor 5 Monaten ihren Mann Marc verloren hat. Janet glaubt, dass sie gut mit dem Tod ihres Mannes fertiggeworden ist. Sie hat sich nur so in die Arbeit gestürzt, freiwillige Überstunden gemacht, Sprachstudien intensiviert. Deanna merkt an, dass es nicht hilfreich ist, den Schmerz, den der Verlust mit sich bringt, zu unterdrücken. Janet blockt jedoch ab. Deshalb erinnert Deanna daran, dass Marc heute 38 Jahre alt geworden wäre. Daraufhin erzählt Janet, dass sie in der letzten Nacht geträumt habe, mit ihrem Mann den Geburtstag zu feiern. Im Traum ist sie so froh gewesen, dass der Unsinn vorbei gewesen sei. Da ist sie aufgewacht. Zum erstenmal hat sie in diesem Moment gespürt, dass ihr Mann wirklich tot ist. Auch Erinnerungsstücke sind ihr nicht geblieben, da sie alles sofort nach der Beerdigung entsorgt hat. Da überreicht Deanna Janet zu ihrer großen Überraschung eine Spieluhr ihres Mann, die sie für Janet aufbewahrt hat. Janet ist überwältigt und zu Tränen gerührt. Auf der Brücke schlägt Captain Picard Commander Riker vor, durch den Himalaya zu reiten. Höflich lehnt Riker jedoch ab, da seine Reitkünste dafür nicht ausreichend seien, als die Sensoren Lieutenant Worf ein unbestimmtes, riesiges Feld anzeigen. Als dieser den Captain davon unterrichtet, ist die Sensorenanzeige jedoch wieder verschwunden. Die Deflektoren zeigen stattdessen eine erhöhte Menge an interstellarer Materie an. Währenddessen verabschiedet sich Counselor Troi von ihrer Patientin. Sie verabreden einen neuen Termin am nächsten Tag, als Deanna plötzlich starke Kopfschmerzen bekommt. Deanna überspielt die Schmerzen gegenüber Janet. Als diese geht, schleppt sich Deanna in ihr Arbeitszimmer. Gleichzeitg zeigen die Sensoren Lieutenant Commander Data ein Aggregatsfeld flachpolarisierter Teilchen an. Auch dieses Signal verschwindet umgehend wieder. Riker empfiehlt eine Anaylse der vorderen Sensoren. Picard befiehlt einen vollen Stop, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Da bricht Deanna in ihrem Arbeitszimmer unter den Schmerzen zusammen und verliert das Bewusstsein. Akt I: Ich spüre nichts! thumb|left| Die Analyse der Sensoren hat ergeben, dass alle Sensoren normal arbeiten. Ein weiterer intensiver Scan der Umgebung gibt auch keine Hinweise auf die zuvor beobachteten Phänomene. Captain Picard befragt Data, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit sie ihr Ziel, das Teli-Beta-System, innerhalb ihres Zeitplans noch erreichen können. Data schlägt Warp 6 vor. So befiehlt Captain Picard auf Warp 6 zu gehen, um den Termin einzuhalten. Aber statt zu beschleunigen, geht ein starker Ruck durch das Schiff, der alle Crew-Mitglieder nach vorne wirft. Lieutenant La Forge meldet vom Maschinendeck, dass allem Anschein nach das Warpfeld zusammengebrochen ist, bevor sie auf Warp gegangen sind. Er empfiehlt einen vollen Stopp während der Untersuchung der Maschinen. Doch die Enterprise driftet trotz des vollen Maschinenstopps weiter. Deanna kommt in ihrem Quartier wieder zu Bewusstsein. Ihr ist schwindelig, sie hat weiterhin starke Kopfschmerzen und kann sich nicht genau an die letzten Minuten erinnern. Deshalb benachrichtigt sie Dr. Crusher auf der Krankenstation, die gerade alle Hände voll zu tun hat, da wegen des abrupten Stopps vom ganzen Schiff Notrufe auf der Krankenstation eingehen. Da die Maschinen ordnungsgemäß arbeiten, versucht Picard nun nur mit dem Impulsantrieb die Enterprise aus dem Sog zu befreien. Aber auch bei vollem Impuls in allen möglichen Richtungen kommt die Enterprise nicht frei. Nur die Spannung auf die Enterprise erhöht sich, so dass Picard den Antrieb wieder abschalten lässt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kommt Dr. Crusher in Trois Arbeitszimmer und untersucht sie kurz. Sie möchte Deanna mit auf die Krankenstation nehmen, um eine eine internunziale Serie bei ihr durchzuführen, als Com. Riker über die interne Kommunikation alle Stabsoffiziere in den Besprechungsraum beordert. Beverly hilft Deanna auf und beide gehen zunächst zur Besprechung. Die Stabsoffiziere diskutieren die möglichen Ursachen für die Drift der Enterprise, wie z. B. einen Traktorstrahl. Captain Picard vermutet eine Intelligenz hinter der Situation und bittet Counselor Troi zu berichten, ob sie irgendetwas wahrnimmt. Troi sagt, dass sie nichts spüre. Dies wiederholt sie mehrfach mit größer werdender Emphase. Riker ist sichtlich verwirrt von Deannas Reaktion, während Picard Deanna beschwichtigend unterbricht und Data anmerkt, dass sich nicht alle Lebensformen so wahrnehmen lassen. Als Beispiel fügt er die Breen und Ferengi an. Erschrocken klärt Troi die andern auf, das sie nicht nur draußen nichts spüren könne, sondern auch niemanden im Raum mit ihren empathischen Fähigkeiten wahrnehme. Akt II: Verzweiflung, Wut, Trauer Auf der Krankenstation wird Deanna nun gründlich untersucht, wobei Will ihr zur Seite steht. Das einzige, was Dr. Crusher jedoch feststellen kann, sind eine Reihe unempfänglicher Nervenzellen im Kleinhirn und in der Großhirnrinde. Es liegt also ein Hirnschaden vor, obwohl es Deanna abgesehen vom Verlust ihrer empathischen Fähigkeiten sehr gut geht. Einen Zusammenhang zur Situation der Enterprise kann Dr. Crusher nicht erkennen, schließt ihn aber auch nicht aus. Für die Entwicklung einer Behandlungsmethde muss sich Dr. Crusher zunächst intensiver mit betazoider Neurophysiologie beschäftigen. Deanna klammert sich an die Hoffnung, dass sich ihr Gehirn bald regeneriert, da betazoide Gehirne eine sehr gute Regenerationsfähigkeit besitzen. Dr. Crusher versucht diese Hoffnung etwas zu dämpfen, indem sie Deanna darauf hinweist, dass sie zur Hälfte Mensch ist. Sie bittet Troi, einen Psychologen zu besuchen und mit ihm über den Verlust ihrer empathischen Fähigkeiten zu reden. Troi steht dem ablehnend gegenüber und möchte wieder ihren Dienst aufnehmen, was ihr von Dr. Crusher erlaubt wird. Ein wenig später besucht Will Deanna in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und versucht mit ihr zu reden. Doch Deanna blockt ihn äußerst aggressiv ab. Selbst auf die Anrede Imzadi reagiert sie genervt. Sie bittet ihn wieder zu gehen, da sie alleine sein möchte. Unterdessen schicken Data und Geordi eine Sonde ab, um die Ursache für die unerklärliche Drift der Enterprise zu finden. Zunächst können sie auch mit den Sondendaten keine Ursache ausmachen. Erst als sie virtuelle Partikelbahnen den Sondendaten hinzufügen, erkennen sie, dass sich das Schiff in einer unbekannten Strömung befindet. Deanna hat nun einen weiteren Termin mit Fähnrich Brooks. Diese berichtet, dass sie sich letzte Nacht richtig ausgeweint habe. Sie glaubt, dass sie damit die ganze Trauer überstanden habe, denn sie fühlt sich großartig, wie neugeboren. Deanna möchte Janet nicht täuschen und berichtet ihr, dass sie im Moment ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten verloren hat. Dennoch sieht sie Janets Euphorie kritisch, denn eine durchweinte Nacht reiche nicht aus, um den Verlust von Marc zu verarbeiten. Janet Brooks lehnt diese Sichtweise rundheraus ab. Ein wenig später stellen Lieutenant Commander La Forge und Lieutenant Commander Data im Besprechungsraum ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse Captain Picard, Com. Riker und Counselor Troi vor. Sie berichten, dass sich die Enterprise in einem Strom zweidimensionaler Partikel befindet, der von den Vorwärtssensoren nicht entdeckt werden konnte, da diese auf den Rand der Partikel ausgerichtet sind, an dem die Partikel keine Ausdehnung und damit keine Oberfläche besitzen. Da das Bewegungsmuster der Partikel im Schwarm nicht newtonsch ist, scheint es sich um Lebewesen zu handeln. Die zweidimensionalen Partikel polarisieren das Gravitationsfeld und reißen dadurch die Enterprise mit sich. Um die Enterprise aus der Strömung zu befreien, schlägt Geordi eine kontrollierte Überladung des Warp-Antriebs vor, indem sie direkt auf Warp 6 springen. Dies sollte in drei Dimensionen funktionieren. Picard ist äußerst fasziniert von diesen zweidimensionalen Partikeln und hat eine Menge Fragen. Er möchte das Phänomen weiter untersuchen, sobald sie frei sind. Deshalb weist er Com. Riker an, den Flug nach Teli-Beta zu verschieben. Nebenbei bemerkt Geordi, dass es schade sei, dass sie nicht wissen, ob die Partikel Gefühle haben. Deanna fühlt sich persönlich angegriffen und reagiert gereizt, doch Picard greift beruhigend ein. Data wird angewiesen, Kommunikationswege zu erforschen, während La Forge den Warpsprung vorbereitet soll. Deanna verlässt darauf beleidigt den Raum. In großer Eile betritt Deanna die Krankenstation. Voller Verzweiflung bittet sie Dr. Crusher, etwas zu tun, da sie nicht mehr arbeiten könne. Doch Dr. Crusher muss sie entäuschen, sie hat noch keine Behandlungsmöglichkeit für Deanna gefunden. Deannas Verzweiflung schlägt in Wut um. Sie wundert sich, wie die Menschen nur so leben können. Beverly versucht sie zu beruhigen, dass die Menschen gut damit leben können, und dass sich Deanna auch noch daran gewöhnen werde. Doch Deanna fühlt sich nicht ernst genommen. Menschen könnten nicht verstehen, was sie verloren hat, weil sie keine Empathen sind. Beverly fragt daraufhin, was sie an Dr. Crushers Stelle sagen würde. Doch Deanna ist viel zu wütend und verzweifelt und wirft Beverly vor, sich nicht rechtzeitig um sie gekümmert zu haben und so den Verlust ihrer empathischen Fähigkeiten mit verursacht zu haben. Eiligen Schrittes und unter großer Spannung läuft Deanna in ihr Quartier. Ihre Anspannung löst sich und die Wut wird von tiefer Traurigkeit abgelöst. Akt III: Das kosmische Band Deanna spricht mit Picard im Raum des Captains. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie genauso wie ihre Patientin Janet Brooks die Wahrheit verdrängt habe. Picard zeigt Verständnis dafür. Deanna fährt fort, dass sie sich nicht mehr in der Lage sieht, ihre Arbeit zu erledigen, deshalb möchte sie kündigen. Picard wendet ein, dass ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten zwar von großem Vorteil sind, und er bislang häufig von ihnen profitiert hat, sie jedoch keinesfalls notwendige Voraussetzungen für ihren Job sind, denn die meisten Captains der Sternenflotte müssen mit menschlichen Beratern auskommen. Er macht ihr weiter Mut damit, dass sich ihre anderen Sinne schärfen werden, weil sie ihr empathisches Bewusstsein verloren hat. Deanna erklärt, dass für sie persönlich das empathische Bewusstsein eine notwendige Voraussetzung ist, ihre Arbeit zu erledigen und tut das Verbessern der anderen Sinne als unbegründete Spekulation nicht behinderter Menschen ab, die sich in Anwesenheit behinderter Menschen unwohl fühlen. Dennoch ist Picard mit ihrer Kündigung nicht einverstanden. Deshalb bittet sie ihn noch einmal eindringlich ihre Kündigung einfach zu akzeptieren. Nervös läuft Deanna in ihrem Quartier auf und ab, als Will ihr Quartier betritt. Er schaut sie nur voller Sorge an und sie schickt ihn weg. Doch er geht nicht, stattdessen bietet er ihr eine Schulter zum Ausweinen an. Deanna ergibt sich ihre Traurigkeit und lässt sich von Will umarmen, während sie zu weinen beginnt. Auf die Frage, ob Will alle Besatzungsmiglieder umarme, die Probleme haben, scherzt er, dass sie mal sehen solle, welche Wirkung eine Umarmung bei Geordi oder Worf habe. Sie gesteht Will ihre Verzweiflung ein. Will fragt sie, ob sie wirklich kündigen und all die Menschen verlassen will, die sie gerne haben. Sie erklärt ihm, dass alle Personen um sie herum ihr so real wie Figuren auf dem Holodeck vorkommen, für sie nur Projektionen sind, ohne Inhalt, ohne Tiefe. Auch Will ist für sie nur eine Oberfläche. Sie empfindet es als unheimlich und fürchterlich, dass sie seine Anwesenheit nicht spüren kann, seine Gefühle nicht teilen kann. Riker löst sich von Deanna und geht einige Schritte hinüber zu der Rückenlehne eines Sessels, an die er sich anlehnt. Er wirft ihr vor, dass genau das ihr Problem sei, dass sie nun ihren Vorteil verloren hat, und nun nicht mehr über jede Situation die Kontrolle habe. Ihm schien es schon immer, dass ihr menschliches Erbe ihr nicht gut genug gewesen sei, ihre betazoide Seite sei immer so aristokratisch gewesen. In diesem Moment meldet sich Ltn. Com. La Forge, dass alles für den Warpsprung vorbereitet sei. Will verabschiedet sich deshalb mit einer zärtlichen und fürsorglichen Berührung an der Schulter von Deanna, und verspricht, später noch einmal vorbei zu schauen. Als Com. Riker die Brücke erreicht hat, wird die kontrollierte Überladung des Warpantriebs durchgeführt. Sie führt allerdings nur dazu, dass das Schiff kräftig durchgeschüttelt wird und sich der Druck auf das Schiff enorm erhöht. Daher bricht Picard den Versuch ab. Data bemerkt, dass sich während des versuchten Warpsprungs kurzzeitig das Bewegungsmuster der zweidimensionalen Partikel geändert hat. Er soll überprüfen, ob dies ein Kommunikationsversuch gewesen ist. Deanna Troi hat sich in der Zwischenzeit nach Zehn Vorne begeben und sitzt nun gedankenversunken an einem Tisch. Guinan kommt von hinten auf sie zu, um ihr einen Tee zu bringen. Schräg hinter Deanna stehend bietet Guinan ihr den Tee an. Deanna zuckt erschrocken zusammen. Sie hat sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, die Anwesenheit anderer Personen nicht zu spüren. Guinan gesellt sich zu Deanna. Sie deutet an, dass sie sich auf den wohl frei werdenenden Posten des Schiffscounselors bewerben will, eine Schulter zum Ausheulen sei sie ja sowieso und ein ordentliches Arbeitszimmer gefiele ihr auch. Deanna versucht, ihr das auszureden. Sie müsse enorm viel Hingabe haben und die Leute nicht nur dazu bringen, Dinge preiszugeben, die sie preisgeben wollen, sondern auch Dinge auszusprechen, die sie für sich behalten wollen. Guinan glaubt, dass sie all dies hat bzw. kann. Dennoch ist sich Deanna sicher, dass Guinan den Posten überhaupt nicht will. Als Guinan nachhakt, wieso Deanna sich so sicher ist, wird Deanna klar, dass sie neben ihren empathischen Fähigkeiten auch über Intuition und Instinkt verfügt. Sie hat jedoch kein Vertrauen darin, denn diese Fähigkeiten müssen über Jahre trainiert werden. Guinan stimmt ihr zu, dass Instinkt und Intuition schwierig zu erlernen sind, zumal man sich nicht hundertprozentig auf sie verlassen kann. Dennoch lohne es sich, sie zu erlernen, denn sie machen das Leben erst interessant. Deanna stimmt ihr zu, dass sie diese Erfahrung gerade macht. Auf der Brücke wird Data von den Sensorenanzeigen verwirrt. Er begibt sich von der wissenschaftlichen Konsole im hinteren Teil der Brücke an seinen angestammten Platz. Com. Riker wird darauf aufmerksam und fragt nach, was Data beunruhige. Data berichtet, dass die Sensoren stark beschleunigte interstellare Gase anzeigen, die Ursache hierfür ist Data jedoch noch nicht klar. Das Phänomen liegt innerhalb der Sichtweite, weshalb Com. Riker es auf dem Schirm darstellen lässt. Ein schmales violettes Band ist zu erkennen. Es ist ein kosmisches Band von 107 Kilometern Länge, nur etwa 1 Proton dick, aber mit der Anziehungskraft eines schwarzen Loches. Die zweidimensionalen Partikel bewegen sich darauf zu. Data vermutet deshalb, dass sie in dem Schwerkraftfeld des kosmischen Bades gefangen sind. Die Enterprise wird mit dem Strom also ebenfalls in das kosmische Band gezogen. Akt IV: Eine bedrohliche Situation Falls die Enterprise nicht rechtzeitig fliehen kann, wird sie durch die extremen Gravitationskräfte, die das kosmische Band verursacht, vollkommen zerstört werden. Die Lage ist also bedrohlich geworden. Ltn. Worf schlägt vor, mit einer Salve Photonentorpedos die Partikel zu zerstören, um so wieder frei zu kommen. Da Picard jedoch überzeugt ist, dass es sich um Lebewesen handelt, hadert er mit diesem Vorschlag. Ltn. Com. La Forge, schlägt deshalb vor, eine Salve Photonentorpedos in den Weg der zweidimensonalen Partikel zu schießen, um so ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Picard lässt Geordis Plan durchführen, allerdings bleibt dieser wirkungslos. Deshalb greift er auf Worfs drastischeren Plan zurück. Aber die Photonentorpedoexplosion kann den Partikeln nichts anhaben. Unbeirrt bewegen sie sich auf das kosmische Band zu. Picard atmet erleichtert auf. Counselor Troi packt in ihrem Arbeitszimmer ihre Arbeitsunterlagen zusammen, als Janet Brooks das Zimmer zu ihrem Beratungsgespräch betritt. Troi informiert sie darüber, dass sie das Gespräch absagen muss, weil sie ihre Arbeit als Schiffscounselor niedergelegt hat. Verwundert fragt Janet nach dem Grund. Troi führt als Grund ihr verlorenes empathisches Bewusstsein an und erwähnt als Beispiel das wenig erfolgreiche letzte Gespräch zwischen ihnen beiden. Doch Janet gesteht ihr, dass Troi vollkommen recht hatte, das eine durchweinte Nacht nicht ausreicht, um die Trauer über den Tod ihres Mannes zu verarbeiten. Nur Deannas Hinweis hat sie dazu gebracht, dies zu erkennen und zu verstehen, dass sie wiederum alles dafür getan hat, um den Schmerz nicht an sich heran zu lassen. Auch wenn Deanna nicht gespürt hat, wie sie sich gefühlt hat, hat Deanna ihr dennoch sehr geholfen. Gedankenversunken sitzt Picard in seinem Raum und dreht dabei unablässig einen durchsichtigen Kristall in seinen Händen. Da betritt Counselor Troi den Raum, die er zu sich gerufen hat, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Er legt ihr dar, wie kritisch die Situation ist. Trotz aller Bemühungen ist es ihnen nicht gelungen, den Kurs des Schwarms zu verändern. Weniger als 5 Stunden bleiben nun noch, bis die Enterprise ''durch das kosmische Band zerrissen wird. Der einzige Ausweg scheint Picard, endlich mit dem Schwarm zu kommunizieren und ihn vor seiner Vernichtung durch das kosmische Band zu warnen. Troi fragt nach, ob Data nicht versucht hat, über den Universaltranslator Kontakt zum Schwarm herzustellen. Picard bestätigt, dass Data mit jedem technischen Mittel, das sie besitzen, versucht hat, Kontakt zum Schwarm herzustellen. Deshalb hat er sie zu sich gerufen. Er hält sie selbst in ihrem jetzigen Zustand für das am besten qualifizierte Crewmitglied, um einen Zugang zu dem Schwarm zu finden, um den Grund für sein Verhalten zu finden. Sie soll Data in seinen Bemühungen unterstützen. Picard macht Deanna klar, wie sehr sie nun gebraucht wird. Akt V: Wie Motten zur Flamme Im Besprechungsraum arbeiten Ltn. Com. Data und Conselor Troi an einer möglichen Kommunikation, wobei sie auf den Bildschirm blicken, auf dem die ''Enterprise eingeschlossen im Schwarm dargestellt ist. Sie befragt Data, ob die ausgesandten Signale überhaupt den Schwarm erreichen und ob es erwiesen ist, dass die Partikel im Schwarm intelligent sind. Data ist sich in beiden Fällen nicht sicher. Die Signale mögen z. B. auch mehr als Lärm wahrgenommen werden und einzig und alleine die Bewegungsmuster deuten auf eine zumindest einfache Intelligenz hin. Entmutigt bricht Troi die Zusammenarbeit ab. Sie weiß nicht, wie sie ohne ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten Data helfen soll, wie sie ihre Instinkte, ihre Intuition benutzen muss. Data kann ihr dabei auch keinen Rat geben, weil er weder über Instinkt noch über Intuition verfügt. Deanna erzählt ihm daraufhin von ihrer Gefühlswelt, dass sie sich momentan auch zweidimensional fühle, weil sie ihre Umgebung zwar sehe, aber nicht bewusst erlebe. Im Moment versuche sie nur, ganz instinktiv zu überleben. Dieser Gedanke setzt eine Gedankenkaskade bei Counselor Troi in Gang, dass alle Lebewesen über instinktives Verhalten verfügen und automatisch wissen, was sie fürchten und was sie brauchen, und sie fragt sich, ob die Schwarmpartikel sich ebenfalls instinktiv verhalten. Sie hinterfragt die Hypothese, dass die zweidimensionalen Partikel im Gravitationsfeld des kosmischen Bandes gefangen sind. Data gibt zu, für diese Hypothese nicht genügend Beweise zu haben. Er ist von der Richtigkkeit seiner Annahme nur überzeugt, weil er es für unplausibel hält, dass eine Lebensform absichtlich ihrem sicheren Tod entgegensteuert. Troi entkräftet Datas Argument mit dem Beispiel, dass Motten instinktiv in Flammen hineinfliegen, die sie ebenfalls töten. Counselor Troi spekuliert weiter, dass die zweidimensionalen Partikel stimuliert durch einen Reiz freiwillg auf das kosmische Band zufliegen, dass sie sozusagen zum kosmischen Band fliegen, wie Motten in Flammen fliegen. Gemeinsam arbeiten sie den Plan aus, dass man die Teilchen täuschen könne, indem man mit der Enterprise ein kosmisches Band simuliert. Da es ihrer Hypothese entsprechend nicht um das Gravitationsfeld des Bandes geht, nehmen sie an, das die zweidimensionalen Partikel von den Vibrationen des kosmischen Bandes angelockt werden. Indem man diese Vibrationen des kosmischen Bandes immitiert und hinter den Schwarm projiziert, könnte man den Schwarmpartikeln vielleicht ein zweites Band vorgaukeln. Dadurch könnte sich die Bahn des Schwarms ändern, was den Schwerkraftsog aufhebt, so dass die'' Enterprise frei kommen könnte. Der Plan gelingt, indem Geordi die Vibrationen aufzeichnet, sie mit einem Parabolspiegel auffängt, weiterleitet und verstärkt. Der ''Enterprise wären nur noch wenige Minuten bis zu ihrer Zerstörung geblieben. Als die Enterprise ''den Schwarm verlässt, kommt Deanna Trois Einfühlungsvermögen zurück. Sie wird von einer Welle des Glückes überspült, als der Schwarm ins kosmische Band eintritt. Die Partikel werden nicht davon zerstört. Sie berichtet allen auf der Brücke, dass die Wesen die ganze Zeit die Absicht hatten, in das Band zu fliegen und nun zufrieden sind. Etwas später sitzen Deanna, Will, Beverly und Guinan im Zehn Vorne zusammen. Deanna erzählt, dass das Gefühl des Schwarms absolut überwältigend gewesen sei. Daher vermutet sie, dass die Intensität der Gefühle wohl zu groß gewesen ist, während die ''Enterprise im Schwarm gewesen ist, so dass es in ihrem Gehirn zu einer Art Kurzzschluss gekommen ist. Sie entschuldigt sich bei Beverly dafür, dass sie so gemein zu ihr gewesen ist. Berverly akzeptiert die Entschuldigung mit den Worten: Therapeuten sind immer die schlimmsten Patienten, abgesehen von Ärzten natürlich. Beverly verlässt danach den Tisch und lädt Deanna später noch zu sich in Quartier ein. Deanna bedankt sich ausdrücklich bei Guinan für ihre Hilfe dabei, ihr die Schwierigkeiten, menschlich zu sein, näher zu bringen und ihr gleichzeitig zu zeigen, wie lohnenswert es dennoch ist. Guinan hakt nochmal scherzhaft nach, ob die Position des Schiffscounselors noch frei sei. Deanna antwortet, dass dieser Posten schon vergeben sei. Guinan geht wieder zur Bar, dem Posten, der ihr sowieso viel lieber ist. Zum Abschluss bedankt sich Deanna auch noch bei Will dafür, dass der sie mit ihrem zweiten Ich konfrontiert hat. Sie gibt zu, dass man etwas daraus lernen kann, nicht über jede Situation die Kontrolle zu haben. Will will sie daraufhin küssen. Doch sie entzieht sich im letzten Augenblick dem Kuss und droht ihm, er solle sie nie wieder aristokratisch nennen. Mit einer Handbewegung gibt Will ihr zu verstehen, dass das nie wieder vorkommt und beugt sich wieder wie zu einem Kuss vor. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Ab dieser Folge wird Wil Wheaton nicht mehr als Hauptcharakter im Vorspann angezeigt. Dies ist die erste Folge von , die bei der Erstausstrahlung in Sat.1 gezeigt wurde. Aus diesem Grund erhielten Deanna Troi, Jean-Luc Picard und Dr. Beverly Crusher andere deutsche Synchronsprecher. Die Breen werden in dieser Folge das erste Mal erwähnt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Das kosmische Band auf chakoteya.net Kosmische Band, Das en:The Loss (episode) es:The Loss fr:The Loss (épisode) it:La perdita (episodio) ja:失われたテレパシー（エピソード） nl:The Loss pl:The Loss